


Агент КГБ

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано на Артллоуин 2017День 2: Неведомая х*ня по вызовуПримечание:Слово Lucifer состоит из латинских корней lux «свет» и fero «несу». Люцифером называли планету Венера, видимую только во время утренней или вечерней зари, когда Солнце уже неярко светит. В древности считалось, что это две разные планеты. Собственно, Люцифером римляне называли утреннюю звезду. (википедия)





	Агент КГБ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артллоуин 2017  
> День 2: Неведомая х*ня по вызову
> 
> Примечание:  
> Слово Lucifer состоит из латинских корней lux «свет» и fero «несу». Люцифером называли планету Венера, видимую только во время утренней или вечерней зари, когда Солнце уже неярко светит. В древности считалось, что это две разные планеты. Собственно, Люцифером римляне называли утреннюю звезду. (википедия)
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://beeandarkashaentertainmen.diary.ru/p213763201.htm)  
> 

Семь, восемь, девять, Наполеон монотонно про себя считал гудки в телефоне. Глупо было надеяться, усмехнулся он и запустил пальцы в волосы. Миссис Картер, любезно разрешившая воспользоваться телефоном, бросила на Наполеона вопросительный взгляд. И тот тут же легко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Быть может, все-таки чашечку чая? — Вздохнула она, откладывая вязание и подаваясь вперед.  
Наполеон замотал головой: нет, нет, нет.  
— Я не могу задержаться, спасибо, — прошептал он, по-прежнему считая гудки. Надежда на чудо ушла с двадцать пятым. Соло вздохнул и опустил трубку, сжимая в кармане простую визитку на белом картоне: «Агентство «Утренняя звезда» — наши специалисты решат все ваши проблемы». Визитку ему впихнули на ярмарке. Где-то между прилавком со сладкой ватой и палаткой гадалки Наполеона поймали за руку — выкрутили, отчего из нее выпал кошелек — и сунули кусок белоснежного картона, грубо толкнув в сторону основной дорожки. Потом Наполеону показалось, что он видел поймавшие его руки — лицо скрыла темнота, — но галдящая орава детей бурным потоком подхватила его и оставалось только крепче держаться за свой кошелек.  
— Мальчик мой, — миссис Картер поправила очки, — у тебя какие-то проблемы? Я могу помочь?  
Наполеон отрицательно покачал головой.  
Миссис Картер знала его лет с пяти. Она знала еще его мать и отца. Наполеону казалось, что она знала весь людской род — она казалась вечной, незыблемой. И от проскочившего осознания — «Я найду всех, кто тебе дорог и убью» — он судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Не стоило ему приходить сюда.  
— Мне нужно бежать. — Наполеон растерянно посмотрел на хрупкую дверь квартиры миссис Картер. — Вы… берегите себя, хорошо?  
Он улыбнулся как можно беззаботнее — «Знаешь, мой мальчик, ты хоть и вырос, изменился, но улыбка у тебя все та же» — и выскользнул из квартиры, прислушиваясь к тому, как щелкают замки на двери. Сердце гулко стучалось. Он чертыхнулся, выругался на себя за слабость и вылетел на улицу.  
— И что тебя сюда привело? — тяжелый кулак резко выбил ночной воздух из легких. Наполеон задохнулся, согнулся, но устоял на ногах.  
— Густав, — прохрипел Соло, — а шеф не говорил тебе, что если со мной что-нибудь случится, то он тебя из-под земли достанет?  
— Шеф мне как раз и сказал, присматривать за тобой, вдруг с тобой что-нибудь случится. — Наполеона дернули за шиворот и дыхнули табаком в лицо. — Вот я и присматриваю. Берегу, так сказать, твою шкуру. А то надумаешь какие-нибудь глупости, сбежать, к примеру. И кто потом шефу картину вернет?  
— Какая забота, — Наполеон усмехнулся. Ночь скрывала выражение лица Густава. Но Соло и без того знал, что тот расплылся в наглой улыбке. — А разве шеф тебе не сказал, что ты можешь спугнуть птицу покрупнее? Запорешь все дело, разгневаешь шефа… Ты же понимаешь, — он пожал плечами и вывернулся из железной хватки.  
— Я-то понимаю. И ты понимаешь. Надо же. — Густав чиркнул зажигалкой. И в отблеске огня Наполеон увидел его внимательный взгляд. Густав хоть и был вышибалой, но с мозгами, два и два мог сложить. И Наполеон в очередной раз чертыхнулся, ругая себя за минутную слабость. Надо же, захотел попрощаться, поверил в какое-то невозможно чудо. — Но я тебя предупредил. Нечего тут… — огонек зажженной сигареты описал круг, — ходить. Шеф ждет результата уже завтра к вечеру.  
— Так не задерживай меня. — Наполеон одернул пиджак, и, получив в лицо облако горького дыма, откашлялся, отвернувшись.  
— А я и не задерживаю. Я ж сказал. Я присматриваю. Иди.  
Наполеон легко поклонился, зная, что Густав не увидит ухмылки пополам с беспокойством на его лице. Он развернулся и медленно двинулся в сторону улицы. Он ужасно хотел оглянуться, проверить: горит ли по прежнему возле дома огонек зажженного фильтра сигареты, смотрит ли Густав ему в спину недобрым взглядом. Лучше бы это было так. Наполеону было страшнее представить, что Густав зайдет в дом и назовется… почтальоном, к примеру. Соло видел, как тот работал: грязно, быстро и эффективно. Наполеон сделал вдох и выдох. Они не посмеют никого тронуть, пока дело не выполнено или не провалено. Соло нервно облизнул губы и, остановившись на перекрестке, прикрыл глаза, решая куда идти. Вероятно еще — кто-то такой же, как Густав, или, быть может, хуже — из армии Реджи караулит его у квартиры. И к Лотти тоже не стоит соваться. Реджи и это запомнит. В отели… Наполеон нащупал в кармане бумажник. У Реджи и там будут свои люди. Да и какой смысл скрываться там, где нет инструментов. Наполеон выругался. Он облажался, облажался по-крупному. И Лондон как назло опустел, будто вымер. Ни людей, ни машин. Одна за другой пустые улицы. Ночь окончательно опустилась на землю, зажглись фонари. И небо окрасилось в королевский синий. Наполеон запрокинул голову, вдыхая прохладный воздух. Оставалось только одно: на рассвете проникнуть в поместье сэра Кейта — усыпить свору собак, обдурить с десяток охранников и обезвредить новейшую сигнализацию в сейфе, устроенном в хозяйской спальне. Наполеон ухмыльнулся. Немного менее сумасшедшее того, как он выкрал Рембрандта.  
— Но все же более рискованно. Сэр Кейт знает о ваших планах. Его охрана даже устроила тотализатор: как вы попытаетесь проникнуть в поместье, и как скоро они вас схватят, — над ухом раздался спокойный голос с акцентом.  
Наполеон вздрогнул. Он обернулся, отшатнулся — незнакомец стоял совсем близко. Наполеон вскинул голову, чтобы рассмотреть его, но тот — высокий, простое добротное пальто, кепка — стоял перед фонарем, и свет бил в глаза. Наполеон отвел взгляд и проморгался. Перед глазами поплыли оранжевые и белые пятна.  
— Добрый вечер, — продолжил незнакомец, — я, кажется, начал не с того. — Он протянул Наполеону визитку.  
— Сегодня, видимо, это в моде, — все еще видя вспыхивающие и расплывающиеся точки перед глазами, Наполеон бросил взгляд на кусок белого картона. Агентство «Утренняя звезда». Соло вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Я прошу прощения за легкую задержку… — Наполеон нахмурился, прислушиваясь к акценту. Он чертыхнулся и в который раз выругался про себя. Этого еще ему только не хватало. — К сожалению, возникли некоторые трудности.  
— Меня это как-то не удивляет, — фыркнул под нос Соло. Уходя из-под света фонаря, незнакомец сделал шаг в сторону и скрылся в тени. Наполеон ухмыльнулся уголком губ и печально вздохнул. — Кто вы?  
— Агентство «Утренняя звезда», — заученно начал незнакомец и тут же осекся, склонив голову к плечу. — Представитель. Вы звонили.  
— Было дело. Сервис у вас интересный.  
— У нас отличный сервис, — возвращаясь к заученному тону коммивояжера, продолжил незнакомец, — который позволит вам забыть о проблемах.  
— Заманчиво, конечно, звучит. — Наполеон засунул руки в карманы. Резко похолодало, и изо рта с каждым словом вылетало облачко пара. — Но как-то подозрительно, не находите ли.  
— Нахожу. Но обычно, когда к нам обращаются, уже становится не до подозрений.  
— Как удобно. — Наполеон покачал головой и вздохнул. На улице по-прежнему кроме них не было ни души. И в этой пустоте Наполеону почудилось странное спокойствие. Как будто бы он поверил, что с легкостью может обставить сэра Кейта, поспорившего с Реджи.  
— Несомненно. Знаете, это избавляет от лишних разговоров. Обычно сразу же можно приступить к заказу.  
Наполеон с любопытством покосился на собеседника. Тот стоял в расслабленной позе, будто бы и не верил, что ему могут отказать.  
— И вы предлагаете… — Соло махнул ладонью в его сторону.  
— Решить вашу проблему. На самом деле я могу решить три…  
— Как джинн? — Наполеон усмехнулся. — Или как… золотая рыбка?  
— Как представитель агентства «Утренняя звезда».  
— А взамен? Какова плата?  
Незнакомец коротко улыбнулся. Наполеон не видел его лица, но почему-то знал, что так оно и было.  
— Доллар. И передать нашу визитку следующему.  
— И все? — Наполеон не сдержал удивления.  
— И все.  
Наполеон покачал головой.  
— Забавно выходит. Конечно, я мог бы принять вас за, — он хохотнул, вновь мотнул головой, — демона. Все эти истории о… — он выдохнул, оглядывая улицу, — встрече на перекрестках, продаже души. Я не очень-то люблю «Фауста», хотя «Божественную комедию» считаю очаровательной вещью. Но, знаете, я не работаю со спецслужбами. И вам в КГБ нужно еще поработать над акцентом. Очень явно. — Наполеон развел руками.  
— Как демон, я мог бы поведать вам историю об одном проклятии, из-за которого наша контора, — незнакомец ткнул пальцем в небо, — вынуждена собрать кругленькую сумму. Доллар за дело. С учетом инфляции, конечно. Раньше сумма была немного другая. Больше мороки... — незнакомец вздохнул. — Не больше трех с одного человека.  
— Какое подробное проклятие, — улыбнулся Наполеон.  
— Как агент КГБ… — голос незнакомца зазвучал мягко. — Вы мне скажите, не все ли равно вам сейчас, как вы решите проблему? Выкрасть картину, о которой хозяин точно знает, что ее выкрадут, и даже в какой срок. Убийственное дело.  
— И как агент КГБ, вы получите повод для шантажа, — Наполеон перекатился с носка на пятку и поежился от накатывающего холода, — и все равно потребуете плату. Конечно, я знаю парочку ваших сокровищ, вывезенных под шумок революции...  
— В любом случае, ничего не теряете. — Незнакомец извлек из кармана очередную визитку. — По этому адресу найдете сувенирную лавку. Там для вас лежат инструменты. На кражу нужно будет пойти, но, обещаю, вам повезет.  
— То есть я уже согласился?  
— Разве нет? — Незнакомец протянул правую руку вперед. — Вы же не будете отрицать, что вам любопытно.  
Откинув голову и вглядевшись в чистое небо, Наполеон тихо засмеялся.  
— Да, мне чертовски любопытно.  
Он протянул руку и пожал ладонь незнакомца. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то желтое: то ли отсвет фонаря, то ли огонь поджидающего Соло ада. По опустевшему перекрестку ветер пронес газету.


End file.
